When The Darkness Comes
by Vikihungerrgame1
Summary: Alexandria Morgansten es una chica de 16 años que sufrede dislexia y THDA. Con una madre que la ignora y un padrastro abusivo solo tiene un amigo, un simpático chico que usa muletas llamado Grover. La vida de Alex da un giro de 180º cuando descubre que los Dioses griegos son reales, y que ella es hija de el Dios del mar. LukexOC
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1_

_Creo que usaron a mi profesora de arte como conejillo de indias para crear super-soldados, y salió bastante mal._

La secudaria A-PES-TA. Cuando la ves en las películas o en programas de televisión, siempre ves una historia fantástica de una chica marginada que se vuelve popular, el deportista super estrella que se fija en la nerd de cuatro ojos, un estudiante nuevo que oculta un secreto, bla bla bla, en fin, siempre vez una historia que involucra romance y fantasía. Pues, no es así. Da asco. La verdadera secundaria es el núcleo del racismo, y otros montones de cosas negativas. Los grandulones que golpean a los débiles para sentirse bien, las chicas de plástico que se creen diosas y disfrutan menospreciando a las otras, profesores con injustos favoritismos, entre otras cosas.

Por eso siempre ruego terminarla cuanto antes, pero claro, con dislexia, las cosas se dificultan.

Hasta ahora he podido sobrevivir a estos «juegos del hambe de la popularidad», apenas, pero sigo viva. Claro, gracias a Grover, mi mejor amigo. Y el único debería aclarar. Cuando me transfirieron desde mi última escuela ya estaba resignada a fracasar, pero Grover se acercó a mi y hemos estado pegados a la cadera desde el primer día de clases, cuando llame «perra narcisista» a mi profesora de arte por darle una baja nota a Grover, por cometer un error minúsculo en uno de los trabajos. No creí que la senorita Prash me escucharía, ya que además de tener más grasa que un Mcdonals, estaba sorda, por lo que me sorprendí (y asuste, aunque no lo voy a admitir) bastante cuando me escuchó y me reprobó también, aunque mi dibujo si estaba mal, pero ese es un detalle menor, nunca pude hacer una linea recta, ni con regla. Grover no se ha despegado de mi ni yo de él desde entonces, eso fue hace un año y medio.

La señorita Prash nos mira con desprecio cuando pasa junto a nosotros, seguida de los otros alumnos. Se detienen frente a una estatua de no-me-interesa-quien-porque-no-me-va-a-servir-en-el-mundo-real y comienza a hablar.

_Sabes_comienza Grover, sacándome de mis pensamientos_escuche que la señorita Prash es viuda, su esposo falleció hace unos diez años.

Yo suelto una pequeña risa muda.

_Seguramente se suicidó para no tener que soportarla.

Grover ríe conmigo.

_Era alcohólico._dice una voz gruesa detrás de nosotros, haciendo que nos congelemos.

Nuestras rostros se ven más blancos que el papel mientras nos damos la vuelta para enfrentarnos al señor Brunner, nuestro profesor de historia.

_Señor no-no-nosotros no..._Comienza Grover, pero el señor Brunner lo calla con un ademán.

_No, no, no. Entiendo perfectamente._dice mientras se coloca junto a nosotros, mirando la espalda de la señorita Prash, que ahora esta frente a otra estatua sin gracia hablando sobre... cosas sin importancia_Personalmente, creo que su esposo comenzó a beber más, para alejarse de ella lo antes posible.

El señor Brunner nos da una pequeña sonrisa, dándonos a entender que es broma, y Grover y yo comenzamos a reír lo más bajo posible.

El señor Brunner nos guiña un ojo y avanza con su silla de ruedas hasta el frente, junto a la señorita Prash.

Él si me caía bien, parecía que Grover y yo le agradabamos bastante, ya que siempre nos daba ayuda extra con los trabajos que no entendiamos, claro, a mi siempre me gustó la historia, pero no por eso era la mejor alumna. Además, el señor Brunner también nos ayudaba en las otras materias, y nosotros ni suquiera se lo pedíamos, él lo hacia voluntariamente. Era un hombre muy amable, al menos con Grover y conmigo.

Se acercó a una estatua y comenzó a hablar, a él si le prestaba atención, bueno, toda la que alguien con deficít de atención puede.

_Este, es Alejandro III de Macedonia, más conocido como Alejandro Magno,fue el rey de Macedonia desde 366 a.c hasta su muerte en el 323 a.c. Su madre, Olimpia de Epiro, decía que era hijo de Zeus, el "gran jefe" de los cielos, y del Olimpo. Alejadro tuvo muchos exitos durante su corta vida, ¿alguien puede nombrarme alguno?_nadie dijo nada_¿no?, ¿nadie?_me miró, y me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa_¿Señorita Morgansten?

Grover me miró.

_No, lo siento, no lo se.

El señor Brunner se acercó un poco.

_Es bastante sencillo, señorita Morgansten, usted comparte algo con ambos.

Lo pensé un par de segundos. ¿Qué puedo comartir _yo _con Alejandro Magno y una de sus conquistas? Pesnsé en la película de Angelina Jolie. Sentía la mirada de todos sobre mi, lo que me incomodaba bastante, en especial la de Grover y el señor Brunner. Entonces caí en la cuenta. Alejandro. Alejandría. Alexandria.

_¿Alejandría?_sonó más como una pregunta que una respuesta, pero parece haber dejado satisfecho al señor Brunner, ya que sonrió, y Grover también.

_Muy bien señorita Morgansten. Él fundó esa cuidad...

Se volteó hacia la estatua y sigió hablando de otras cosas sin importancia.

_Bien hecho_me sonrió Grover, yo solo sonreí leveménte_¿Puedes sobrevivir sin mi un par de minutos? Tengo que responder un llamado de la naturaleza.

Me limito a rodar los ojos, divertida.

_No te pierdas.

Ahora es el quien rueda los ojos, recordando el incidente de aquella vez, y se marcha.

Sigo al resto de la clase a la siguiente habitación, aburrida.

_Señorita Morgansten_casi grito del susto al sentir la voz de la señorita Prash detrás de mi.

Volteo a verla, como siempre, me observa con desprecio.

_¿Si señorita Prash?_le dije de la forma más respetuosa que pude.

_Acompañeme, debo hablar con usted.

No dije nada, simplemente la seguí, repasando en mi mente mi comrpontamiento durante todo el día. No había hecho nada malo, no había razón para que me castigara, al menos que respirar este prohibido.

Entramos a una amplia habitación, en la que se estaban haciendo reparaciones, pero no había nadie ahí.

La puerta se cerró detrás de mi, camine unos pasos y voltee:

_¿Y que hice ahora?

Pero la señorita Prash ya no estaba. En su lugar, había una gran... una gran... eeeh... cosa. Con tres pares de alas, piel de un horrendo verde grisaceo, y parecía estar completamente mojada por...algo asqueroso que no quiero saber que es. Debajo de esa «cosa», estaba la ropa de la señorita Prash, y lo que parecía su piel.

AS-QUE-RO-SO.

No podía hacer nada. Estaba congelada. Aterrada.

Esa «cosa» se me quedó viendo unos segundos, y yo también la o lo observé.

Luego , sin previo aviso, lanzó un chillido rompe-tímpanos y se abalanzó sobre mi, sin darme tiempo a nada, excepto a gritar.

Comencé a retroceder, pero tropecé con una tubería (ya que estaban reparando toda la sala), caí de espaldas y me quedé sin aire. Intenté levantarme de nuevo, pero no podía, y la «cosa» seguía avanzando hacia mi. Estaba a un par de metros, y no pude hacer nada más que levantar mis brazos sobre mi cabeza, intentando protegerla. Y algo extraño sucedió. Debajo de mi pie, pude sentir la tubería temblar, y luego, simplemente se escuchó el sonido de esta rompiéndose. Entonces escucho claramente el sonido del agua, para un segundo después, estar más mojada de lo que necesitaría toda una vida.

Abro los ojos, miro a mi alrededor y veo a la «cosa» totalmente mojada (esta vez por el agua), del otro lado de la sala. La puerta se abre, y Grover y el señor Brunner se congelan al ver la escena.

El señor Brunner reacciona primero.

_Alexandria, ven aquí. ¡Ahora!

Salgo de mi trance, y corro a una velocidad impresionante hacia ellos.

El señor Brunner saca algo de su saco y me lo da.

_Usa esto solo si es una emergencia, es muy poderoso.

Abro mi mano y veo un anillo de dos dedos, color dorado, con forma de cruz.

_¿Pero que mierda?__pienso.

_Grover...¡Grover!_el nombrado reacciona junto con la «cosa», que comienza a acercarse de nuevo._Llevala al campamento.

_S-si señor.

Okay, esto es muy raro.

_¿Pero que mier...?_no puedo terminar, ya que Grover me toma de la mano y me saca de ahí corriendo.

Pasamos por las otras salas del museo,hasta dar con la salida. Grover me suelta en cuanto salimos del museo, y deja de correr, pero camina tan rápido que tengo que trotar para mantenerle el ritmo.

_¿Que está pasando Grover?_

No me responde, mira hacia los lados con preocupación y sigue caminando.

Las personas me miran, lo más probable es que sea por el hecho de chorrera más que un grifo, pero no le doy importancia, me sequaré pronto, ya casi llega el verano, y hace bastante calor hoy

_¿Por qué el señor Brunner me dio un tonto anillo?_.

Él me mira por una milésima de segundo y sigue caminando.

_No es un anillo, y póntelo, ¡Por los Dioses!

Se ve tan alterado que me lo pongo sin rechistar.

_¡No! ¡No! ¡No!. Póntelo al revés.

Lo miro enarcando una ceja.

_¿Por que? ¿Acaso ahora soy satanista?

Él bufa, pero sigue caminando.

_No, solo hazlo.

Hago lo que me dice mientras nos acercamos a una estación de autobús.

_¿Y por que esto es _tan_ poderoso?

No me contesta, se dirige a una taquilla y unos momentos después regresa con dos boletos en la mano.

_Si jalas el aro del anillo del dedo medio, se transforma en una espada.

Lo miré como si hubiera escapado del manicomio. Iba a seguir con mi interrogatorio cuando escuche una suave voz:

_Confia en él, te protegerá. Todavía no es el momento para las preguntas Alex, espera hasta estar a salvo. Sigue a Grover_

Por alguna extraña razón, le hice caso a la misteriosa voz del más allá. Seguí a Grover en silencio por la estación hasta llegar a un autobús. Subimos en silencio, y nos sentamos al fondo.

_¿A donde vamos?_le pregunté cuando el autobús emprendió viaje.

_A tu casa. Tu madre nos llevará al campamento.

Quería preguntarle de que hablaba, pero me contuve, recordando lo que dijo la voz. Tenía tantas preguntas. ¿Qué era esa «cosa»? ¿De que hablaba Grover? ¿Por que el señor Brunner me dio un anillo que _no_ parece que pueda transformarse en una espada?. ¿Que era esa voz? ¿De quien? ¿De que campamento hablaba Grover? ¿Un manicomio?. Después de lo que vi, me interno yo sola de forma voluntaria, muchas gracias.

Grover y yo permanecimos en silencio, cada uno perdidos en sus pensamientos.

Estaba nerviosa, pero sobre todo asustada; así que intenté hacer una broma para aligerar el ambiente.

_Oye,_Grover me miro con una ceja elevada, incitándome a continuar_Creo que al gobierno todavía no le sale el suero del super-soldado. Primero Hulk, y ahora esto.

Okay, era una muy mala broma, pero era la único que se me había ocurrido, además, creo que nadie podría hacer una buena broma si se sintieran igual de nerviosos, confusos, asustados y un poco desquiciados como yo.

Para mi sorpresa, Grover rió, relajándose levemente


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2_ Creo que mi mejor amigo es mitad cabra, no quiero saber como lo hicieron.

No demoramos mucho en llegar a mi casa. Vivía en el sur de Rochester, lejos del lago Ontario, a mi madre nunca le gustó que estuviera cerca del agua, no me llevaba a las playas, no tomé clases de natación, ni siquiera me dejó tener una piscina inflable de pequeña, y claro, vivimos lo más lejos posible del pinche lago.

Cuando llegamos, no había nadie. Gracias a Dios. Mi padrastro, Charlie, trabajaba como taxista, y era más asqueroso que una babosa. Siempre me trataba como si fuera una escoria, y a mi madre no le importaba mucho tampoco. Varias veces el me golpeó en frente de ella, y mi «gran» (nótese el sarcasmo) progenitora, ni siquiera se molestó en decirle algo, ni ver si estaba bien. Ella era secretaria en una empresa forestal que estaba en el centro de la ciudad. Hubiera sido raro que alguno de los dos estuviera aquí a estas horas.

Grover y yo suspiramos de placer al entrar en la casa y sentir el aire fresco, ya que afuera era un horno. Estaba completamente empapada, pero no por el agua de esas tuberías, era sudor, creí que moriría, afuera estaba tan caliente como el infierno. Maldito calentamiento global. Maldita gente que contamina y después se queja, esperando que el clima mejore mágicamente.

_Ponte cómodo_le digo a Grover, y el no necesita que se lo diga dos veces, se tira en el sofa, dejándo sus muletas en el suelo, y vuelve a suspirar_Te traeré agua.

Voy hasta la cocina y sirvo dos vasos con agua muy, muy fría. Cuando vuelvo a la pequeña sala, Grover no tiene pantalones, y donde deberían haber piernas... hay...

Él me mira como si nada:

_Es que hace calor, demasiada.

_¡ERES MEDIO BURRO!_no puedo evitar gritar.

Grover rueda los ojos.

_Medio cabra, en realidad_me responde mientras se levanta, se acerca, me cierra la boca, y luego saca el vaso de mi mano, para volver a sentarse_Pero sátiro es el término correcto. Y el amable

Sigo ahí parada, sin moverme, viendo fijamente sus pezuñas, creo que voy a desmayarme, o a gritar, o a gritar y desmayarme, o desmayarme y despertar gritando.

Respiro hondo e intento calmarme.

__Tranquila, tranquila. Inhala y exhala, a tu profesora le salieron alas e intentó matarte, no debe ser raro tener un amigo medio burro, digo sátiro. Si, eso es, Grover es Grover, mi mejor amigo, sátiro, medio burro o lo que sea._

Él me mira expectante, creo que espera a que me desmaye, o salga a la calle corriendo y agitando los brazos sorbe mi cabeza como la novia de popeye el marino.

No digo nada, exhalo despacio, y me siento junto a él, como si nada, le doy un sorbo al agua y lo miro.

_Así que... un sátiro, ¿he?_lo digo como si estuviera comentando el clima.

Grover sonríe, como si supiera lo que estaba meditando hace unos momentos y asiente, tomándose toda el agua en un segundo.

Me asombra, pero no se lo demuestro. No voy a cambiar mi forma de actuar con él, por nada.

_Sep._asiente de forma casual, mirando sus pezuñas.

_¿Quieres más agua?_

_No gracias._se sonroja fuertemente antes de preguntar._¿Tienes alguna lata?

Okay, eso es raro, pero intento actuar como si fuera algo de todos los días.

_Creo que si.

Me levanto y me dirijo a la cocina. Siento el ruido de sus pezuñas detrás de mi.

Tomo unas latas de arbejas de los estantes, las vacío en una careloa, y le doy las latas.

_Gracias_las toma todavía levemente sonrojado.

Me encojo de hombros y sonrío como si no fuera la gran cosa, pero es que...

¡MI MEJOR AMIGO ES MEDIO CABRA!

_Piensa en otra cosa, cualquier cosa._

_Y..., esto..., ¿a que campamento vamos?_le pregunto.

Traga un trozo de lata antes de contestar.

_Al campamento mestizo.

_¿El que?_todo es muy raro, pero estoy segura de que no es un sueño, y por alguna extraña razón, espero que no lo sea.

_El campamento mestizo. Para gente como tú. Es el único lugar en el que estarás a salvo.

_¿Dislexicos con amigos mitad ca.., quiero decir, sátiros?

_No_dice pacientemente._Para semidioses.

Mi cara debe reflejar mis pensamientos: nada.

Giro la cabeza hacia un lado:

_¿Ah?_esa es la respuesta más inteligente que he dado alguna vez ( con sarcasmo claro).

_Semidioses._vuelve a decir_Mitad mortal, mitad inmortal. Eres hija de un Dios.

La gente normal comenzaría a gritar histérica de enterarse que son mitad dioses, pero yo soy todo menos tres cosas: femenina, zorra y normal.

_Por Dios!, mi profesora se transformó e un bicho, mi mejor amigo es un sátiro, ¿por que no puedo ser una semidiosa? ¿Por que no puede existir un Dios, o varios?_

____Dijiste «un Dios», significa que hay más._no es una pregunta.

Grover asiente tranquilamente, masticando lo que queda de lata.

_See, hay doce.

_¿Quienes son?

_Los olímpicos. Espero que no creyeras la historia de Jebus o la de Abrahan y Eva.

Maldición. Mi madre lo sabía y me crió como cristiana. De seguro mi padre no debe esta muy feliz por eso, sea quien sea. Frunzo el ceño. A la mierda mi padre, el me dejó, no me importa lo que piense.

_Es jesus, Grover, no seas Homero_le digo. Y Adan y Eva. De hecho, así me crió mi madre.

Él me mira como si no pudiera creerselo.

_Tu madre, ¿tu madre te educo con otra religión, en lugar de enseñarte sobre la verdadera? No creo que tu padre este muy feliz con eso.

No podía importarme menos lo que mi padre sintiera, pero preferí no decirlo.

_Y a todo esto, ¿quien es mi padre?

Grover hizo una mueca.

_No lo sé, tendrás que esperar hasta llegar al campamento y que te reclamen, si lo hace.

_¿Si lo hace?

_Los dioses están muy ocupados Alex. No siempre tienen tiempo para reclamar a un hijo.

_Genial, son padres ejemplares._

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos. Intento asimilar todo lo que sucede, mientras Grover, guarda las otras latas en su mochila, diciendo que son para el camino.

_Bueno,_comienzo diciendo, el me mira_¿que tengo que guardar?

Es tan buen amigo, que no me presiona.

_Necesitarás ropa. Nos iremos en cuanto tu madre llegué, ella nos puede llevar.

Niego con la cabeza.

_No. Vamonos ahora. Es lo mismo. Y si dices que el campamento es el único lugar en el que estaré a salvo, quiero llegar lo antes posible. No sabemos si nos atacarán de nuevo.

Me mira frunciendo el ceño, y me sigue hasta mi habitación.

_Pero, ¿ y tu madre?

Me encojo de hombros.

_Honestamente, a ella no le importo Grover; con una nota bastará. Si se digna a leerla_Grover parece enfadado.

Saco un par de mochilas y comienzo a guardar algunos libros, lo más importante primero. (N/A: coincido con eso :P)

_Eso no es cierto Alex, ella te ama.

Ahora si me enojé.

Me volteo de forma abrupta.

_¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! ¡NO LE IMPORTO! ¡NO LE IMPORTO A NADIE! ¡NUNCA!

Me subo las mangas y le enseño mis brazos con moretones, cortesía de Charlie, la babosa humana.

_¡ELLA SIEMPRE LO VIO! ¡VIO LO QUE ME HACÍA ESE ASQUEROSO Y NO HIZO NADA! ¡NI SIQUIERA LO INTENTÓ! ¡NO DIGAS QUE LE IMPORTO, PORQUE NO ES CIERTO! ¡NUNCA LE HE IMPORTADO_mi voz se quiebra, comienzo a llorar y ya no grito la última parte_No le importo a nadie.

Me siento en el suelo,con la cabeza entre las rodillas, y comienzo a jalar mi cabello, como cada vez que me siento impotente. Las lágrimas caen de mis ojos, aunque intento controlarlas. Siento a Grover sentarse a mi lado, me abraza y dejo que me consuele. Es reconfortante, el que alguien te sostenga mientras te sientes débil, te hace sentir querida.

_A mi si me importas Alex_dice Grover de forma suave.

Me quito las lágrimas de mis mejillas y lo miro.

_¿En serio?

El sonrie y me abraza más fuerte por unos segundos.

_En serio. Eres mi mejor amiga.

Sonrió. Nunca nadie me había dicho que le importaba. Se siente bien, me siento feliz, creo.

Lanzo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas.

_Te quiero mucho Grover. También eres mi mejor amigo_

De acuerdo, eso sonó infantil, pero en ese momento no me importó. Lo único que improtába, es que al fin, alguien en el universo se preocupaba por mi.

_También te quiero Alex_dijo Grover con voz ahogada_, pero te quedarás sin mejor amigo, como no me sueltes.

Me aparte de él en menos de un segundo, disculpándome una y otra vez. Grover solo rió y se levantó del suelo, levantándome con él.

Esperó pacientemente mientras guardaba mis pertencencias más importantes. Necesité su ayuda para cerrar los bolsos, ya que los había llenado tanto que parecían a punto de explotar.

Fui a la habitación de mi madre y Charlie, tomé algo de dinero para el viaje, volví a la habitación y dejé una nota sobre mi cama.

Estoy en el campamento mestizo, con otros raritos como yo, tal vez vuelva al finalizar el verano.

Alex.

De seguro mi madre la enonctraría, ya que Charlie no se acercaba a mi habitación desde que me vengé el que me haya quitado todos mis ahorros.

Grover cargó el bolso más pesado, a pesar de que me negue, y nos encaminamos hacia la puerta.

Antes de salir, recordé algo insignificante.

_Amm,... ¿Grover?

Él se dio la vuelta.

_Dime.

_Tal vez un par de personas noten algo raro si sales sin pantalones.

Se pusó rosa hasta las orejas.

_Cierto. Buena observación.

Se colocó sus pantalones a toda prisa, luego sus converse falsos, para esconder las pezuñas, y tomó sus muletas.

_Ahora si.

No tardamos en llegar hasta la estación de autobues, por suerte, un autobús salía directo hacia Nueva York en diez minutos. Nos dío suficiente tiempo como para comprar unas bebidas y algo de comida para el viaje.

Era un viaje de unas siete horas, así que esperaba no tener que ir al baño ahí, solo los Dioses sabían lo que me podría encontrar.

No fue aburrido. Grover me habló mucho, del campamento, sus amigos sátiros, incluso de Thalia. También respondió a todas mis preguntas. Resultó que la señorita Prash erá una furia, pero me dijo que no debía decir el nombre, ya que tienen poder, se le dice Bené dijo que el señor Brunner era un centauro y que se llamaba Quiron, me advirtió un millón de veces que no hiciera enojar al señor D, quien resulta ser Dioniso. No le prometí nada. Luego me contó varias anécdotas, no podía parar de reir, todos los sátiros eran igual de torpes.

_...Y luego se le atoró un cuerno y tuvieron que venir algunos hijos de Hefesto a ayudar a los de Apolo para sacarlo.

Me quedaba sin aire de tanto reír mientras Grover me contaba otros de los incidentes de uno de sus amigos sátiros. Afuera, el sol se ocultaba, ya casi llegábamos a Nueva York. Estaba ansiosa por llegar al campamento, esperaba que fuera tan bueno como Grover lo describía.

Saque un libro e intenté leer, a pesar de mi dislexia, siempre me gustó leer, aunque suene raro.

No me di cuenta, tal vez por mi deficit de atención (que hacía que a veces me perdiera en mi propio mundo), pero cuando «volví a la vida», ya estábamos en Long Island. Grover se veía nervioso mientras me llevaba a un callejón.

_¿A donde vamos?

No volteó a verme.

_Vamos a llamar a la carroza de la perdición. Así llegaremos más rápido.

El ya me había explicado sobre eso y las tres locas que la conducían.

_Pero, ¿de donde vamos a sacar dracmas?

_Yo tengo suficiente.

_Grover, no quiero que gastes...

Él me interrumpió.

_No, está bien. Además, siempre nos dan dinero cuando vamos a buscar a los mestizos. Solo que no me dieron lo suficiente como para viajar desde Rochester.

No dije nada. Simplemente lo seguí hasta el final del callejón. Silbó y unos segundos después vi dos luces acercándose hacia nosotros a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Grover y yo nos apartamos justo a tiempo, tuvimos suerte de no convertirnos en puré, ninguno tenía ganas de visitar a Hades.

Frente a nosotros, había un taxi con aspecto de apenas funcionar.

_¿Y la carroza?

_Es esta_me contestó Grover como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

_Pero,... eso es un taxi.

_Es lo mismo.

Grover subió, y no me quedó de otra que subir detrás de él.

_Buenas noches jovencitos_Nos saludó una de las tres conductoras. Las parcas.

_¿A donde podemos llevarlos en está hermosa noche?_preguntó otra de las voces.

_Al campamento_le respondió Grover.

_Así que hay una nueva, ¿he?_dijo la tercera voz

_Pónganse los cinturones._dijo la segunda voz.

No tuvo que repetirlo.

Ahora entendía porque se llamaba «carroza de la perdición», estaba a punto de perder mi estomago, y no quería que eso sucediera, amaba demasiado comer.

_¿Donde consiguieron su licencia?_les pregunté.

_No tenemos_me contestaron al mismo tiempo.

Pase de estar verde a estar blanca.

_Ya estamos cerca_dijo Grover.

Luego miró algo frente a él y volvió a contar las monedas de oro en su mano. Tembló ligeramente.

_Cr-creo que me faltarán un par de dracmas_me sussuró my bajo, para que no lo escucharan.

_¡¿QUE?!_gritaron las parcas al mismo tiempo.

Detuvieron el taxi y salimos expulsados hacia la dura tierra.

Grover me ayudó a levantarme, cuando levantamos la vista, las luces se perdían en el cielo.

_Soy un asco_dijo Grover.

Le di mi mirada de «si dices algo así de nuevo te rompo la nariz» y se calló.

_Antes dijiste que no estábamos lejos, ¿verdad?

Miró a nuestro alrededor unos momentos y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

_Muy cerca. Solo hay que subir por ahí.

Señaló detrás de él. Cuando mire hice una mueca. Se veía un poco empinado.

_Entonces empecemos._me limite a decir.

Grover se quitó las converse y sus pantalones, guardándolos rápidamente en su mochila.

Nos encaminamos en silencio, ya era de noche, y no veíamos mucho. Nos guiábamos por un pino muy alto, que sobresalía entre los otros árboles. Thalía. La hija de Zeus que Grover debía traer al campamento hace tres años.

Grover iba delante, guiándome. Tropecé varias veces, pero no fue nada grave.

Ya estábamos a unos cien metros cuando escuchamos lo que parecía un perro gruñendo.

Pálidos, Grover y yo nos volteamos, para encontrárnos con un gigante...

_¡PERRO DEL INFIERNO!_Gritamos al mismo tiempo.

Grover me toma de la mano y comenzamos a correr, pero es díficil con el peso en nuestras espaldas.

El perro está a unos doscientos metros de nosotros, pero es demasiado rápido. Pronto escuchamos como se le suma otro, y Grover me jala más fuerte, haciendo que aprete el paso aún más, si es posible.

Aparece otro frente a nosotros, y nos detenemos.

Los otros dos se acercan rápidamente.

Estamos acorralados, a veinte metros de la seguridad del campamento. Desde aquí puedo ver la entrada.

Inconsientemente, mi pulgar le pega al anillo que me dio el señor Brunner, entonces el anillo se transforma en una espada. Está perfectamente equilibrada, como si la hubieran hecho exclusivamente para mi.

No lo pienso dos veces. Me separo de Grover, quien me grita e intenta retenerme, y me lanzo sobre el perro del infierno. El perro viene a mi encuentro. Salta, yo me agacho y me deslizo. Paso por debajo de el con la espada en alto, sintiendo como lo atravieso. El perro gruñe y se transforma en polvo.

Me levanto y veo a Grover temblando de miedo. Los otros dos están a cincuenta metros. Se ven más enojados ahora que maté a uno.

_¡GROVER!_le grito.

Él recciona y comenzamos a correr de nuevo.

Casi llegamos.

15 metros.

Los perros gruñen y corren más deprisa. Nosotros también corremos más rápido, sin gruñir claro.

9 metros.

Casi puedo sentir su aliento en mi nuca.

1 metro.

Están justo detrás.

Empujo a Grover, tomándolo desprevendio. La sorpresa hace que trastabille y caiga, por suerte dentro del campamento, se golpea la cabeza y queda inconsiente.

Me volteo y levanto la espada a tiempo de que otro perro salte sobre mi. Se convierte en polvo.

Abro los ojos y veo al otro acercarse. No está enojado. Esta colérico.

Tropiezo y mi espada cae. No me da tiempo de recogerla.

El perro me mira. Yo lo miro, incapaz de moverme.

Gruñe. Yo trago fuertemente.

Corre. Retrocedo y tropiezo.

Caigo de espaldas. Golpeándome la espalda.

El perro salta y...

Choca contra algo. Un muro invisible. La barrera protectora.

Estoy dentro.

Podría suspirar de alivio de no ser porque me falta el aire.

Escucho voces.

Se acercan rápidamente.

Llegan hasta mi y Grover.

_¡ES UN PERRO DEL INFIERNO!_Grita alguien

El perro desaparece.

Alguien se inclina sobre mi. No puedo verlo con claridad. Creo que me estoy muriendo.

_¿Me escuchas?_pregunta una voz_¿Estás bien?

Esa pregunta hace que quiera enseñarle mi dedo medio, pero no tengo fuerzas. Lo único que hago es pensar en que el chico que está hablándome tiene un rostro y voz angelical.

__Oh perfecto. Estoy alucinando_.

_M-m-mmii e-espaaa-da a-ani-anilllloo_intento decir, pero creo que no me entiende.

Levanta la vista y le habla a alguien junto a él.

_Busca su espada. La llevaré con Quirón.

Quirón. Ese nombre me suena de algun lugar.

El chico me levanta al estilo novia, con mucho cuidado.

Lo único que logro ver antes de quedarme inconsciente es su rostro de ángel, mirándome con una sonrisa burlona, pero diciendo suavemente:

_Ahora estas a salvo. Este angel no dejará que te pase nada.

_¿Lo dije en voz alta?_

Luego, todo se volvió negro.


End file.
